Vacation
by Solo Loco Ellingson-Rose
Summary: Okay, I'm obsessed with vacations and animals, but anyway! This story is a Zoro story, no pairings, One Piece is not mine and I stink at summaries. This story may be linked with another vacation story I write.


**Vacation**  
Break time! Or is it?

"YAKU!" Came the voice of the bartender as Zoro left the tavern.  
The crew was on vacation. They had all gone somewhere else, and since Zoro couldn't navigate, he had gone to the nearest town with a bar in it. As he walked down the street, he saw the strangest thing in his life. It was a rock of kittyish doom. He didn't know how, or why he knew this, but it definitely was one. Zoro stared at it for a few seconds, then prodded it with one of his swords. Nothing happened. He prodded it again. Still nothing. He shrugged his shoulders and carried on walking. As he stepped past this bearer of kittyish doom, one of his other swords brushed against it and instead of a rock it was now a tangerine portraying Usopp's head. Zoro stared at it in horror. Having helped write the manly song, he tried to take this like a man. He failed and broke into a run.  
Not really seeing where he was going, just making sure the tangerine was far behind him, Zoro didn't notice when he ran into the woods and lost himself. He wandered around aimlessly for a while, until he found something worse than a Usopp shaped tangerine. It was an owl that looked like Luffy. Zoro's eyes widened with terror, and the whole right side of his face twitched. The look that the owl gave him was even worse. It was the same one that Luffy always gave Zoro whenever he was thinking "Zoro? Zoro? AHH! CHOPPER! ZORO'S HEAD IS GONNA EXPLODE!" The shuddering in Zoro's legs was either from fear, of from the itching to run, he wasn't sure. This time he was having a tad more luck not running. Until the owl moved it's head closer and shrilly hooted directly in Zoro's face that is.  
By the time Zoro was out of the woods, it was the dead of the night. As he looked back on the last two hours, he realized that he had actually just run THROUGH a tree. "Jeez, why am I so scared?" Zoro thought to himself. "I didn't run from Mihawk, but I just ran screaming from an owl and a tangerine." Zoro looked up. It was a cloudy night, so neither star nor the moon could be seen. Zoro looked around carefully, thrice poked a large boulder, and swiftly descended to sleep against it.

A yelp sounded in the night. The one who let loose this sign of fear was a man with green hair.  
Zoro had woken up in the middle of the night. A very strange happening for Zoro. What had woken him was a ticklish feeling in his hand. His hand twitched, and he looked to where it was laying. Sniffing his hand was a mole. A mole, with a blue nose, super huge, adorable eyes, and a pink head. It was all Zoro could do to keep from shrieking like a little girl. "Why did everything look like the Straw Hat Crew?" Zoro asked himself as he slowly got up and started inching away. To his extreme relief the Chopper-mole lost interest and waddled away. Now Zoro was really scared, what was he going to see next? A tree that looked like Sanji? Just then, he turned around, and staring back at him was a tree that looked like Sanji. The bark made a perfect profile of his face. This was too much for Zoro. Once again, he bolted. He ran so hard, and so fast, that he didn't even realize when he ran off of a cliff. When he landed, it was with a splash. As he surfaced, he got his bearings. He was in a river. A very fast flowing river. Up ahead, he saw a rock, and directed himself towards it. He climbed onto it, and looked down into the water. What he saw there was worse that a Sanji tree, Chopper mole, Luffy owl, and maybe, though probably not, a Usopp tangerine. It was a Nami fish. Zoro shot backwards to get as far away as her could from the femme fatale fish.  
He fell into the water, but was pushed to shore by a very scary, deformed turtle. It was deformed because it had tow more legs than a turtle usually has. The second he hit the shore; he turned around, in time to see the Robin turtle, and Nami fish swimming away. Even though Zoro was still in shock, he went through his mind to make sure that he had already seen the whole crew.  
"Hmm…" He thought. "That's Luffy, Usopp, Nami, Sanji, Chopper, and Robin."

He was just starting to relax, when a large sheep came ambling up. It was green. And it was also extremely well built. It was Zoro in sheep form. Zoro was so scared the he decided to tell this to the sheep. "I'm scared you know that?" The sheep nodded. "You're what's making me scared." The sheep sat down. "Jerk."  
The night with the sheep was long and hard. Zoro was too freaked to sleep, but was too tired to move away. The situation soon became a staring contest, one which Zoro seem to be losing. In his mind Zoro was screaming again and again. "I WILL NOT LOSE TO A SHEEP! I WILL NOT LOSE TO A SHEEP!" yet in the end, he did.  
Just as Lady Sun was rising, the sheep looked up into the sky and baad, though a better word would be bellowed. Then completely out-of-the-blue, it shot into the woods. Zoro stared for a few seconds, then let out a relieved sigh mixed with a yawn. Looking carefully around to make sure none of this "crew" was around, he fell into a well needed sleep.  
Zoro woke up a couple of hours later, strangely rested for such a short sleep. As Zoro started into the trees to find his way back to town, he made a silent pledge never to go on Vacation again.


End file.
